


The 'Go Go Gone' Affair

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Napoleon outside of a Go Go club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Go Go Gone' Affair

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 9/25/2012 PicFic challenge.

"I can't go in there, April. I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh honestly, Napoleon. If you'd just let me dress you, you could have fit in - well, you wouldn't stand out as badly, at least."

"If I'd let you dress me in that get-up you were suggesting, I never would have left my apartment."

"Mark and Illya manage to pull off the mod look quite well."

"They look more the part. I'm too mature looking to wear those styles."

"Mature? Avoiding the word old, are we?"

"You are a cold and cruel woman, Miss Dancer."

"And you are not that much older than Illya and Mark, Mister Solo."

"I wouldn't have looked right in that jacket at any age."

"Fine. I shouldn't have shown you a red paisley Nehru jacket first thing."

"Or last thing. Why are you trying to drag me into a Go Go club any way?"

"Our boys are performing with the live band, darling. Preparation for an upcoming assignment."

"Ah. Mister Waverly mentioned the mission in passing while I was still under Medical's care, but I hadn't gotten the details yet. So - this dress you're wearing is part of that?"

"Yes indeed, darling. The boys going to be part of the band and I'm going to be one of the dancers."

"You know, your boots are longer than your dress."

"Napoleon, you sound like my father."

"Nonsense. Your father would tell you to put on some pants to go with that top."

"Alright. I'll give you that one."

"I still don't see how I'm going to fit into this whole peculiar picture."

"Maybe we could cast you as my disapproving older brother."

"I think it might work best if the three of you are on the inside and I'm on the outside as backup."

"You may be right where the mission is concerned, but for tonight, play the older brother and come inside with me. You might surprise yourself and enjoy it."

"The things I do for team harmony."


End file.
